The Lake House chapter 2
by Ukdallasfan
Summary: Sorry I messed up the day before yesterday. Hope this works. Thanks for your help djinn djinn (and the inspiration to attempt to write)


JR helped his wife up. He couldn't help but admire her naked body as she stood. He wanted to have her all over again but his sense of decency got the better of him and instead he covered her with a cashmere throw that was over one of the sofas and guided her up to what would be their bedroom. "I'll shower and change and then make the dinner" Sue-Ellen broke the awkward silence. "Sure darlin but we can always order something in if that would be easier". "No JR you are my husband and I want to cook for you, at least now and again. I do know how" she replied as she stepped under the hot shower. She wanted to invite him into the shower cubicle with her but felt self-conscious and a little shy. I could always ask him to wash my back she pondered but as she made to speak she noticed that he was no longer in the bathroom with her. As she turned off the taps she could hear his voice. He is on the phone. Who to? What about? She prayed it was not business and definitely not connected to what had angered him earlier that day but she wasn't sure that her prayer would be heard. He's not raising his voice she mused as she tried to listen to the conversation. JR was speaking quietly and his deep, low voice was imperceptible.

After several minutes the telephone conversation ended. Sue-Ellen was re-applying her make-up. She had put on a simple red shift dress, one that JR had made known he liked to see her wear. As he came up the stairs she was ready. "You look very nice" JR gulped. "Why thank you JR. Now I am going to find an apron and cook us that dinner". Nice? She looks amazing JR thought. You are an idiot. Why can't you just tell her how you feel and what you mean? JR stepped under the shower and turned the water to cool. You need to calm down fella he pondered.

Downstairs Sue-Ellen surveyed the kitchen. It was marvellously equipped with everything she needed. She quickly found a crisp laundered cotton apron to put on over her dress. She set to work. Unbeknown to her JR had come downstairs. He had on a fresh pale blue shirt that accentuated his bright blue eyes. He had put on some of his favourite cologne- Sue-Ellen often complimented him on its fresh yet masculine scent. He made himself a drink at the bar and then proceeded to sit in the lounge right where he could watch his beautiful young wife engrossed in her cooking. Something about that scene touched him- he was so lucky, he had the most beautiful girl in Texas as his wife and what was more she loved him and wanted to take care of him. He ached to enter the kitchen and just carry her upstairs there and then but that would not do justice to the effort that she was going to for him. No, they would eat dinner together and then possibly make love before going to sleep. This time, however, it would be slow and gentle rather than the shameless rutting that he had subjected her to earlier.

Sue- Ellen brought out two plates. One had rather more food on it than the other. She placed them down on the table that she had immaculately prepared earlier. Then she brought through a decanted bottle of good Merlot. Her mother had taught her not only to cook but to display impeccable hostessing skills. JR moved to the table but not before complimenting his wife on how good the food looked and how well she had set the table. His compliments brought about the widest of smiles from the lovely young woman. All she wanted to do was please her man.

As dinner progressed and the wine was imbibed conversation between them flowed more naturally. Plucking up courage Sue-Ellen decided to deal with the "elephant in the room". "What made you so mad at Ewing Oil today my love?" she asked nervously. "Uh I don't want to talk about it darlin, let's just enjoy the weekend together" he responded. "But JR I love you and if you are angry or upset I want to be able to help you". "You did this afternoon sugar, trust me". Sue-Ellen giggled and blushed ever so lightly at the thought of their late afternoon pleasure.

What happened then was a complete surprise to both of them. "Bobby is the favoured one in daddy's eyes" he blurted. "Daddy gave Bobby the chance to close a deal that I knew I had in the bag. Today he was slapped on the back and congratulated for closing the deal, at a cost of several more millions than I could have closed it for. It makes me so mad Sue-Ellen!"

Sue-Ellen paused before she spoke, unsure of how to deal with her husband's outburst. " Bobby has to learn the business JR but he will never be as good as you and your daddy knows it. Your daddy will have known how much that deal was worth- perhaps he just couldn't face telling Bobby he messed up". "He sure as hell never had any qualms about telling me when I screwed up as a younger man" JR retorted. "You are the eldest JR. It's the scourge of elder children- look at me. My mother never let up when I was younger but Kristin gets away with murder. There will only be one president of Ewing Oil when your daddy retires and it's you. I'm so proud of you".

Sue-Ellen's words melted JR's usually uncompromising heart. "I love ya honey and this dinner was magnificent, just what I needed. Thank you". He took his wife's hand and gallantly kissed it. Thank the Lord Sue-Ellen thought. He has spoken to me honestly and let me help lift his mood.

Shockingly JR helped Sue-Ellen to clear the dinner things away. She had to show him how to load the dishwasher though. "I have dessert, strawberry cheesecake, if you like" she offered. "Thanks darlin but I'm full. Let's take a night cap out onto the veranda and sit for a few minutes".

There was a full moon which reflected gorgeously on the lake. Sue-Ellen and JR snuggled together on an outdoor sofa on the veranda as they sipped their post-dinner drinks. She felt heady, not just through the alcohol. She was madly in love with this man and she intended to make him happier than he had ever been on their short but hopefully sweet trip. This might be where we make our first baby she mused. Gosh how romantic would that be?

JR's mind was on a much more carnal level. He wanted his beautiful young wife. Not all slow and gentle like he had promised himself earlier. He wanted to devour her sexually, to do things to her that he had never done before. But what if he upset her? What if she felt degraded? He didn't like to talk about his feelings but they had been open with each other over dinner. Taking a nervous gulp JR enquired "sugar, you know when we made love earlier I didn't hurt you did I? I feel that I was a little rougher with you than I should've been. It's just that I wanted you so badly". Sue-Ellen was taken aback. She almost giggled at his shy manner. "JR I am a grown woman not a china doll. Fact is that the passion we felt this afternoon was so intense it was amazing. You don't have to be careful with me all the time. We are married and we can enjoy each other's bodies in many different ways". To demonstrate her point Sue-Ellen stroked her husband's inner thigh and leaned in for a kiss. "Shall we go to bed?" she murmured. JR didn't need to be asked twice.

They virtually ran upstairs having locked the door and switched off the downstairs lights. A small lamp lit the bedroom with a subtle glow. Sue-Ellen's eyes shone in the light. Her face, neck and decolletage were flushed with excitement. JR sat down on the bed, his strong arms around his wife's tiny waist. "Undress for me sugar" he commanded as he sat back more comfortably on the bed. Sue-Ellen unzipped her dress letting it fall to her feet. She felt a little self-conscious but her desire to please her husband pushed her on. JR hadn't seen her get dressed. He was especially aroused to see what was beneath the little red dress. Black lace bra, ever so slightly see-through, matching tiny briefs and the piece de resistance -matching suspender belt holding up black silk stockings.

"Oh God, Sue-Ellen. You look amazing" he growled, struggling to keep his composure. "I wasn't sure but I had an inkling that you would like this lingerie on me. It's only for you my love" she shyly replied.

"Take it all off except for the suspender belt and stockings. I want to do it with you with them on." As Sue- Ellen did as she was asked JR grew ever more aroused. He fumbled with his own clothes in his keeness to rid himself of them. Then he manhandled her onto the bed, him on top, his hands wandering all over her body as he kissed her, his tongue sensuously exploring the inside of her mouth. Passion and desire overtook him- he moved his head south, burying it between her legs. Sue-Ellen arched her back in surprise. He had never done this before but it felt so so good. Sighs turned to moans as he pleasured her. As she neared climax he expertly inserted a finger into her and caressed her from within. She came in crashing waves screaming as she did so.

Then it was his turn. He entered her roughly but she was soaking wet and more than ready for him. After several minutes of deep thrusting he withdrew and threw her onto her front. He pulled her up to kneeling position on all fours and took her from behind. She was so tight and yet so wet it was all he could do to stop himself from going over the edge. He increased the strength and speed of his thrusts by taking hold of the waistband of the suspender belt at first but then grasping his wife by her hips. Sue- Ellen moaned and squealed with every thrust, his pubic bone grazing her special place each time.

They climaxed together. JR came in torrents grunting and groaning as he did so. When they uncoupled he rewarded her with a deep and gentle kiss. As they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms JR marvelled at how sexy his wife could be under the right circumstances. He wished it could always be like this.

To be continued.


End file.
